La Ley del Amor
by AlexRegal
Summary: Regina es una exitosa abogada pero no es del todo feliz, tiene en su corazon amor y odio por la misma Persona Emma Swan, el destino hara que se reencuentren despues de muchos años. ¿Regina Perdonara a Emma?
1. Chapter 1

**LA LEY DEL AMOR**

 _ **CAPITULO I**_

 **Regina**

 **Martes 08:30am**

Y aquí estoy otra vez, como todos los días, sentada frente al escritorio con mil y un documentos por revisar. Realmente he aprendido a encontrarle el gusto a ser abogada, si bien al principio no me gustaba mucho la idea, mi familia se encargo de convencerme de que era lo mejor para mí. Sin embrago, estoy cansada de esto, cansada de trabajar día a día en lo mismo, ver a la misma gente, recibir clientes enojados por que sus procesos no caminan como ellos quieren, lidiar con mi familia y sus preguntas incomodas sobre mi vida personal, necesito un tiempo para mi, estar lejos de esto, recuperar algo de la vida que solía tener, aquella vida donde por breves instantes fui feliz, feliz con… Una llamada interrumpe mis pensamientos

-Diga?- respondo distraída y agradecida por la llamada que evito que la volviera a recordar.

-Doctora en media hora debe estar en los tribunales, la señorita Aurora la está esperando ahí para su audiencia.

-Si, gracias Belle - le respondí intentando disimular que se me había olvidado la audiencia, últimamente me estoy olvidando de los compromisos.

Tomo mi bolso, apago mi computadora y salgo a recoger el expediente de Aurora, me dirijo al escritorio de Belle, me mira con una sonrisa amable como siempre extendiéndome el expediente, lo tomo sin ganas y sonrío de forma profesional y salgo de la oficina directamente al estacionamiento.

Si bien no es un viaje largo a los tribunales, el tráfico lo hace todo peor, detesto esperar. Decido encender la radio para relajarme escuchando algo de música.

 _ **Ay Amor, no sé que tiene tu mirar que día a día me conquista más y más  
Ay amor, cuanto daría por romper ese silencio que me atrapa sin querer**_

Y ahí estaba, justamente las palabras de esa canción que por tantos años he evitado escuchar, la canción que tanto me recuerda a esa breve época en mi vida, que me recuerda a ella y a todos los momentos de sufrimiento que pase por su culpa, apago la radio con más estrés que antes. Los vehículos empiezan a moverse, avanzo más por inercia, sin sacarme ya esa canción de mi mente.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **10 años antes**

 **-** Hermosa quiero que escuches algo- escuche su dulce voz y sonreí, se siente tan bien estar entre sus brazos

\- Puedo escucharlo después, quedémonos así, me gusta sentir tu calor- la abrazo más fuerte, ella me sonríe y besa levente mis labios antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la radio. La veo colocarse frente al aparato y me acomodo para tener una mejor vista de su hermoso cuerpo. Regresa a mi lado y me sonríe

\- Lista?- Sonrío y asiento- Escucha

 _ **Te encuentro de nuevo, me inquieto y no puedo fingir que da lo miso tu presencia frente a mí, frente a mi  
Miradas casuales que aumentan latidos, el tiempo se hace corto si te tengo junto a mí, junto a mi  
Mas no sé cómo explicarte de mi amor, como decirte que hace tiempo que me robaste el corazón mi corazón  
Ay amor, no se que tiene tu mirar que día a día me conquista mas y mas  
Ay amor, cuanto daría por romper ese misterio que me atrapa sin querer, ay amor uh uh uh ah ah  
Ah ay amor uh uh ah ah**_

 _ **Mis días se alargan cuando no te miro y busco entre mil cosas una que me hable de ti, solo de ti  
mas no sé cómo explicarte de mi amor como decirte que hace tiempo me robaste el corazón mi corazón  
Ay amor no se que tiene tu mirar que día a día me conquista mas y mas  
ay amor cuanto daría por romper ese misterio que me atrapa son querer**_

No puedo contener las lágrimas al escuchar la canción y ver su sonrisa mientras me mira, me abalanzo sobre ella y la beso, nos separamos, ella me sonríe.

Esa será nuestra canción – sus palabras enternecen mi corazón, se acerca y me da un beso, ahora se cuanto la amo

Te amor Emma- le digo con lagrimas en los ojos y acariciando su rostro

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

Por fin llego a los tribunales, miro el reloj aún estoy a tiempo, logro ver a Aurora quien se acerca a saludarme, me sonríe y se acerca a darme un leve beso en la mejilla.

Creí que ya no llegabas- me aparto y le sonrío de forma profesional

Vamos a acabarlo Aurora, no tiene oportunidad- le digo dirigiéndola a la puerta donde estaba a punto de empezar nuestra audiencia.

 **Martes 10:30am**

Como siempre todo salió a mi favor, o al de mi cliente, da igual yo soy la bogada, yo los hago ganar. Me encanta sentir este poder, intimidar al abogado de la otra parte incluso a algunos jueces, ser mujer y tener belleza es muy útil en este mundo, sonrío con autosuficiencia mientras despido a Aurora con la mano.

Y otra vez está ahí, el recuerdo de esa canción, de ese momento donde la escuche por primera vez, agarro con fuerza el timón de mi auto, cierro los ojos

Que será de ti Emma?- Pronuncio en un susurro, de pronto un fuerte movimiento y un ruido de vidrios rompiéndose me sacaron de mis pensamientos, me doy cuenta acaban de chocarme, es tarde, todo se vuelve negro y un último pensamiento cruza mi mente: _Emma_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! Gracias por leer, por ser seguidores y todo eso. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que les gustaría leer solo díganmelo. Aun le estoy tomando la idea a la pag de Fan fiction asi que deben tenerme un poco de paciencia jiji_

 _Los personajes aquí mencionado no me pertencen :/_

 _A leer y nuevamente Gracias!_

 _ **CAPITULO II**_

 **Emma**

 **Martes 07:00am**

Abro los ojos, volteo a ver el reloj deber ser temprano puesto que aún no ha sonado, descubro horrorizada que ya no tiene batería, busco mi celular y veo que son las 7:00am es muy tarde. Salgo de bañarme, no tengo tiempo para tomar desayuno, me visto y solo sujeto mi cabello en un moño sencillo.

Llego al hospital en tiempo record, son 07:30am justo a tiempo. Saludo a todos y me dirijo al vestidor, aun con mucho sueño me pongo el uniforme, ser enfermera me encanta, desde niña soñé con esto con ayudar a la gente. Todo parece tranquilo así que voy a la cafetería por un café y un panecillo.  
No hay muchas personas, logro divisar que mi mesa favorita, junto a la ventana y está vacía, saludo a Ruby y le hago señas para que me traiga el café a mi mesa.  
Veo el cielo, a estas horas de la mañana luce espectacular, su color… y ahí esta otra vez como todos los días, su recuerdo, no ha pasado un solo día en que no la piense, que no la extrañe y desee volver a verla, pedirle perdón por ser tan cobarde, ver el cielo me recuerda mucho a Regina, siempre decía que por momentos mis ojos eran color del cielo y otros color esmeralda, nunca logro definir el color de mis ojos, sonrío al recordarla, siento una mano en mi hombro, es Ruby con mi café, me sonríe y se va.

Regreso y todo continuo con normalidad, trato de apartar a Regina de mi mente para concentrarme en el trabajo. Mary Margaret me saluda y se sienta a mi lado

Mañana Tranquila no crees?- Le sonrío

Por el momento va bien, no quiero confiarme ya sabes cómo es esto

Lo sé, es duro sabes? David y yo siempre tratamos de hacer lo mejor que podemos pero no siempre se puede- hace la cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos, me doy cuenta que algo le pasa

Mary? Todo va bien? Qué pasa?

Anoche, en una operación…- Noto como se le quiera la voz y tomo su mano- lo intentamos Emma te lo juro- rompe en llanto y la abrazo- era tan joven

Mary, nosotros no podemos decidir sobre la vida de alguien, esas cosas están fueras de nuestras manos, tú eres la mejor medico que conozco ni hablar de David, no te culpes.- La abrazo y poco a poco se va calmando.

La llaman por la bocina para entender a un paciente, se levanta, me agradece y sale. Mary es mi mejor amiga, siempre ha estado conmigo apoyándome en los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida, sin embargo era una de las personas que mas me recordaba a Regina, como desearía haber tenido la suerte que tuvo ella de apartarse de todo y todos los que le pudieran recordar a mi – Me recordará?- pienso, pero sé que no es así, ni siquiera debe recordar mi nombre, y si acaso lo hace debe odiarme. El sonido de la puerta me sobresalta, es Mulan quien me saluda con una sonrisa, toma algo de su bolsa y sale.  
Ya es suficiente descanso, me levanto y continuo con mi trabajo.

 **Martes 10:00am**

Todo transcurre tranquilo, demasiado para mi gusto, siempre que todo va demasiado tranquilo es presagio de que pronto vendrá algo que nos hará trabajar y preocuparnos arduamente. Veo pasar a Ashley con una camilla nos sonreímos como saludo, camino hacia una de las habitaciones y me topo con Killian

Swan, cómo te está tratando el día?- Pregunta con esa sonrisa ladeada

Todo muy Tranquilo Killian- Le respondo sin prestar demasiada atención a su presencia

Regina regresa a mi mente, hoy más que nunca no la he podido sacar de mi cabeza mientras trabajo, volteo a ver el cielo otra vez imaginando lo que podría estar haciendo ella en este momento, si estará viendo también el cielo, si sonreirá, si es feliz. A lo lejos escucho la ambulancia, señal de que acaba de llegar mucho trabajo, salgo de la habitación, escucho voces, muchas voces. Bajo por las escaleras a ver qué pasa, me informan que ha habido un choque a pocas cuadras de los tribunales, un hombre ebrio para variar. Camino lo más rápido posible, dicen que la más perjudicada ha sido una mujer que tenía el vehículo estacionado, está muy grave, según el paramédico quizás no sobreviva. Veo a Mary Margaret correr y a la camilla entrando por emergencia, mi corazón deja latir y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, no puedo dar crédito a lo que ven mis ojos, no puede ser ella, me quedo helada en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer, quiero acercarme pero temo que mis temores se confirmen, la voz de Ashley me saca de mis pensamientos

Emma necesitamos ayuda

La camilla ya había ingresado, corro más por necesidad de saber quién es realmente esa mujer que por las palabras de Ashley, entro y entonces mi mundo se derrumba, todo empieza a darme vueltas, siento un nudo en mi estomago y no es hasta que siento el brazo de David sostenerme que noto que mis mejillas están mojadas por mis lagrimas, David me abraza tratando de reconfortarme ante lo que están viendo mis ojos, siento que voy a desfallecer, todo se empieza a volver oscuro, logro pronunciar una sola palabra antes de sumirme totalmente en esa oscuridad

Regina…


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Que les puedo decir? Estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo y por que hayan decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Y por eso le regalare este capítulo. Sé que los capítulos son cortos, y este aun mas, pero por lo mismo es que estoy tratando de subirlos muy seguido. Mañana subiere el que sigue y viendo cómo va la cosa decidiré si subo otro más en la noche :3_

 _Ya sabes que si tienen alguna sugerencia o lo que sea que me quieran decir o pedir para la historia estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios y/sugerencias._

 _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen :/_

 _ **CAPITULO III**_

 **Emma**

Abro los ojos, estoy acostada en una cama del hospital sin duda, mi mente aun esta un poco adormilada, giro la cara un poco y veo a David hablando con Ashley, de pronto las imágenes regresan a mí con furia, un accidente, la ambulancia, una mujer gravemente lesionada, Regina… Me levanto rápido, demasiado rápido y siento que la sangre baja de mi cerebro, me sostengo un poco de la cama, David nota que ya estoy despierta y se acerca

Donde esta!? – Grito desesperada poniéndome de pie otra vez, David me toma de los brazos para tratar de calmarme

Emma cálmate, debes descansar te desma…

No! Lo que necesito es ver a Regina- Grito interrumpiendo su discurso sobre mi salud, en el fondo agradezco su preocupación pero en estos momentos es lo último que necesito.

Salgo de la habitación tratando de buscarla pero no está, ha sido ingresada a sala de operaciones, ya es tarde para que yo ingrese ahí, decido regresar, David debe saber algo. Doy la vuelta y me topo con David que está ahí junto a mí como siempre

Como esta?- pregunto ya mas calmada

Su estado es delicado, están haciendo todo lo posible- la garganta se me seca al escuchar esas palabras, de pronto veo todo con más claridad, David dijo "están" no "estamos" él está aquí conmigo- Por qué estás aquí? Por qué no estás con ella? Quien la está atendiendo?- me empiezo a desesperar nuevamente

Mary Margareth y Whale entraron al quirófano con ella

Whale?! Te volviste loco? Cómo pudiste permitir que ese monstruo entre con ella, sabes lo que le hará? Él la odia, debe estar disfrutando esto, ni siquiera va a intentar salvarla- mi angustia crece, ya no puedo mas y me pongo a llorar en brazos de David, que acaricia mi cabello y me abraza de forma protectora sin decirme nada.

Ya estoy más calmada ha pasado ya una hora desde que desperté, David me encargó un trabajo para mantenerme ocupada, un trabajo que hasta un niño podría hacer, lo cual agradezco por que intentar algo mas importante saldría mal, mi mente no está aquí conmigo, esta con ella, con Regina, ya la perdí una vez, pero la perdí sabiendo que estaría bien, que nada malo le iba a pasar, que tarde o temprano sería feliz pero ahora, ahora no es el caso, la deje ir, no estuve con ella por muchos años pero siento como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, como si nunca la hubiera lastimado. Ha estado en mi mente día con día, ha estado en mi corazón, la he imaginado exitosa y feliz en algún lugar y ahora que la tengo aquí, tan indefensa, tan débil y con la vida en peligro, siento demasiado miedo, miedo de que esta vez la pueda perder para siempre, que la pueda perder aunque ya no sea mía. Sin poder evitarlo a mi mente regresan esas palabras y ese día en el que todo acabo, en que acabe perdiendo lo único bueno que me había pasado, el día que creí que podía ser feliz de otra forma, ser feliz sin ella, el día que cometí mis más terrible error.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **10 años antes**

La veo llorar y aferrarse a la mesa como si con eso de alguna forma pudiera cambiar lo que acabo de decirle.

Regina eres y serás siempre una persona importante en mi vida pero no de la forma que tú esperas- intento tomar sus manos pero ellas las aparta bruscamente y se limpia las lagrimas

No me interesa tenerte en mi vida ni estar yo en la tuya, vete no te necesito- su mirada ha cambiado, ahora me mira de una forma que no había visto antes, su mirada es de profundo rencor y dolor

Regina yo te amo, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana pero no me pidas que te ame de otra forma que no sea esa

No te estoy pidiendo nada- se levanta- adiós Emma, adiós para siempre

Regina- me levanto y la tomo del brazo intentando detenerla- Perdóname- le digo en voz baja

Nunca, nunca te voy a perdonar, solo espero no volver a verte jamar- Se suelta de mi agarre con brusquedad y se va.

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Les traigo este nuevo capítulo que es un poco más largo que el de ayer :3  
Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y qué bueno que les este gustando :3  
Este capítulo es el ultimo que tengo terminado, los demás aun están en proyecto y falta corregir unas cositas, para hoy en la noche posiblemente suba el __**V.**_ _Hasta el capitulo 10 o 12 ya se conocerá que paso entre Regina y Emma y el por qué de su rompimiento y todo eso.  
Estare encantada de recibir sus comentarios, sugerencias o lo que me tengan que decir.  
Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen :/ _

_**CAPITULO IV**_

 **David**

De todas las personas que alguna vez creí atender, por más inesperadas que estas pudieran ser jamás me imagine que sería Regina, por lo menos no después de tantos años y de todo lo que paso entre nosotros.

Ver a Emma en ese estado me preocupó, me recordó el tiempo que paso sufriendo por ella y ahora, tengo la sensación de que ese sufrimiento nunca se fue si no que, solo lo escondió bien, demasiado bien. Trato de distraerla mientras hay noticias del quirófano, pero de mi mente no salen sus palabras

 _Whale?! Te volviste loco? Cómo pudiste permitir que ese monstruo entre con ella, sabes lo que le hará? Él la odia, debe estar disfrutando esto, ni siquiera va a intentar salvarla_

Y si tiene razón? Regina nunca fue una persona querida por Whale de hecho no sería la primera vez que intentaría lastimarla pero no, Mary Margareth esta ahí con ellos, ella jamás permitiría que Whale cometa alguna atrocidad contra alguien aunque ese alguien fuera Regina. Alejo esos pensamientos de mi mente para revisar las historias de mis demás pacientes.

Veo a Emma pasar muy rápido, me levanto y voy tras ella, la veo sentarse en el piso cubrir su rostro con las manos y llorar, dudo entre acercarme o dejarla sola, decido acercarme y sentarme a su costado, la abrazo y ella sigue llorando. Esta situación se me hace tan familiar, no es la primera vez que estoy consolándola por Regina, pero esta vez estoy aun más preocupado, si Regina muere no sé si Emma llegaría a soportarlo, la abrazo mas fuerte intentado con ese abrazo calmarme yo también.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **09 años antes**

Siento que el aire me falta, he subido las escaleras corriendo, Emma me necesita así que no importa cuentas veces tenga que subir corriendo estas escaleras si es para estar al lado de mi mejor amiga, mi pequeña hermana. Toco el timbre de su departamento, espero unos segundo sin tener respuesta, empiezo a desesperarme y tocar la puerta con las manos, oigo un ruido y Emma me abre, tiene los ojos rojos me acerco y la abrazo, ella empieza a llorar.

Ya está más calmada, hago que me mire a los ojos

Qué pasa Emma?- le digo mirándola a los ojos

Soy una estúpida David, perdí lo mas importante de mi vida, la única persona a la que he amado y la única que me ha amado sinceramente- me dice y noto como su voz se empieza a quebrar, le sonrío para indicarle que continúe- fui tan cobarde, tan tonta, creí que lo que hacía era lo mejor para mi, para ella, para todos, perdí todo David.

Todos cometemos errores, no puedes torturarte por algo que paso hace mucho…

Un año! Un maldito año que viví creyendo que hacia lo correcto, a pesar que le hice daño me sentí tranquila porque según yo había hecho lo correcto, pero no David, no era lo correcto, lo correcto era aceptar de verdad mis sentimientos y no tratar de ocultarlos y engañarme!- Me interrumpe poniéndose de pie, no sé que hacer no soy bueno para discursos o consejos, la veo alejarse con dirección a la cocina y aprovecho para sacar el celular y llamar a Mary Margareth, ella si sabrá que decirle a Emma para ayudarla.

Escucho el timbre de la puerta, seguro es Mary Margareth, me levanto del sofá despacio para no hacer ruido y despertar a Emma que está dormida después de tanto llorar, abro y saludo a mi novia, estoy seguro que ella le va a ayudar, ella siempre sabe que decir.

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

 **Emma**

Ya no puedo más, han estado demasiadas horas ahí dentro de ese quirófano, eso no puede significar nada bueno, trato de no pensar cosas malas pero la idea de Whale ahí dentro con Regina me da escalofríos, siento que mi mundo se desvanece otra vez pero hay demasiado gente aquí, salgo deprisa, camino por el pasillo hasta no ver más gente, me siento y empiezo a llorar, siento unos pasos acercarse, no me importa, alguien me abraza y sé que es David sigo llorando bajo su consuelo, siento como cada vez me abraza más fuerte. David siempre ha estado ahí para mi, aun cuando no sabe ni como estarlo, lo quiero es como mi hermano mayor, aquel que nunca tuve.

Todo va a salir bien- escucho su voz en un susurro cerca de mi oído para que pueda oírlo en medio de mis sollozos.

No le respondo, sin embargo dentro mío deseo tanto que sea verdad, que ella esté bien, en el fondo sé que entre Regina y yo todo está roto, todo ha terminado no hay forma de reparar y unir los pedazos del cristal de nuestra historia, pero por lo menos quiero que este bien, saber que nada malo le ha ocurrido, que en algún lugar del mundo ella estará con esa sonrisa radiante que me cautivo desde el momento en que la vi, aunque no lo supiese en ese instante.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **11 años antes**

Estoy cansada, necesito dormir, estos últimos días en la universidad y estar a punto de graduarme como enfermera me están pasando la factura y además tener que esperar a Belle para una vez más escuchar sus quejas sobre la carrera que escogió y que ya no quiere, Belle es aún muy niña, muy inmadura solo tiene 17 años es normal que se comporte así, lo que no es normal es que yo tenga de amiga a una chica de 17 años, es muy extraño pero Belle es genial, tan inteligente y creativa que no me importa esperarla un rato más. La veo bajarse de un Mercedes negro, me sorprende eso, que hace Belle en un Mercedes? Saldrá con alguien mayor? Mis pensamientos se ven apagados por una figura femenina que baja del mismo automóvil, debe tener su misma edad no es tan alta, solo un poco más que Belle, tiene el pelo corto negro, su piel es blanca y tiene unos ojos grandes color marrón, es muy guapa no hay duda. Belle esta frente a mí y me saluda con un beso muy entusiasmada

Buenas tardes Emma! Perdón por la tardanza- se sonroja un poco aunque la verdad es que yo tampoco soy muy puntual, sonrío ante esa idea- traje a mi amiga, viene a tomar un café con nosotras, luego iremos a estudiar a la biblioteca, no te importa verdad?- dice con cautela, supongo que refiriéndose a la morena que esta tan solo a unos metros de nosotros

Hola, no claro que no- ahora concentro mi mirada en la morena, Bella gira llamándola con la mano

Hola, Soy Regina- me dice extendiéndome una mano

Emma, le digo sonriendo y tomando su mano.

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! Aquí está el capítulo 5 de esta historia, es probablemente el mas largo hasta ahora, como dije hasta el cap 12 más o menos sabremos toda la historia de Regina y Emma antes del accidente, antes de ello pondremos a todos los personajes en el mismo momento (Cuando Regina sale del quirofano), de ahí en adelante la historia continuara, pongan atención a la hora donde aparece Belle y fíjense que Emma en esta ocasión esta poco antes de ver a David en el pasillo, espero no confundirlas :3  
Alguna duda, sugerencia, o lo que me quieran decir estaré encantada de leerlo. Gracias por seguir la historia.  
Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen. _

_**CAPITULO IV**_

 **Mary Margareth**

Estoy cansada, siento que las fuerzas me están fallando, pero tengo que seguir. Son muchas horas las que estoy aquí, ni siquiera sé cuantas exactamente, tener a Regina aquí es demasiado para mi después de todas las cosas que pasaron, tener su vida prácticamente en mis manos y además de eso tengo que vigilar que Whale no se quiera pasar de listo tratando de hacer algo que perjudique a Regina, yo tengo ética jamás permitiría que una persona muera si puedo hacer algo para impedirlo, aunque esa persona sea Regina.

Recuerdo el rostro de Emma al verla entrando, ya son demasiados años en los que no se han visto, en los que Emma no ha sabido nada de Regina y en los que ha vivido sufriendo por tomar la decisión incorrecta; y ahora la vuelve a ver de esta forma, en estas circunstancias. No sé hasta que punto pueda afectar a Emma si algo llegara a pasarle a Regina, si no logro hacer bien mi trabajo. Siempre he sabido que no la olvido, que se ha arrepentido de haberla dejado y aun mas por los motivos por los que lo hizo, se creía fuerte en ese momento, segura de su decisión, segura de que lo que hacía estaba bien para ella y para Regina. Recuerdo cuando me lo dijo, aun puedo ver sus ojos seguros y decididos a romper con Regina.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 **10 años antes**

Estoy impaciente por saber lo que Emma va a decirme, se encontraba tan nerviosa y ahora no sale de su maldita habitación dejándome aquí con los nervios de punta, estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. Me levanto y abro la puerta, Emma esta parada frente al espejo sosteniendo dos chaquetas de cuero

\- Emma? Todo bien?- le digo tratando de disimular mi impaciencia

\- Azul o rojo?- responde mirándome por el espejo

\- Azul, pero qué demonios pasa!?

\- Voy a ir a ver a Regina- sonrío y me acerco a ella

\- A ella le gustara lo que sea que te pongas- finalmente gira para mirarme a los ojos, su mirada cambia

\- Voy a romper con ella.

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

\- Mary Margareth!- La voz de Whale me saca de mis pensamientos- hemos terminado, esta mujer, por desgracia, aun vive.

\- Es un ser humano Whale, no podemos dejarla morir- digo eso y me preparo para salir.

 **Belle**

 **10:20**

Hoy no hay mucho que hacer, estoy realmente aburrida.

Pongo un poco de música para relajarme, pero siento algo que no solo es aburrimiento, es como un mal presentimiento.

El sonido del móvil me devuelve a la realidad, es un mensaje de Regina, dice que todo está bien y que ya tenemos el caso ganado, eso me alegra y no solo por el estudio o por la misma Regina, también por Aurora que al fin va a librarse del estúpido de Phillip, y obvio que por mi también porque esto significa celebración en la noche con Regina,  
Hace mucho que no tenemos una salida como las de antes, realmente extraño esos tiempos, extraño a aquella Regina alegre que conocí en la universidad.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Mi primer día de clases en la facultad de Derecho, estoy muy emocionada, todos aquí deben ser unos genios por algo estudian esta carrera, no puedo evitar pensar que solo la escogí por la cantidad de libros que hay que leer, no fue una decisión sabia pero aquí estoy, y la verdad es que no me veo en un futuro siendo abogada.  
Estoy en la puerta del aula, solo hay unas cuantas personas, casi nadie esta hablando solo están esperando.

\- Hola!- una voz y una mano en mi hombro me sacan de mis pensamientos, giro a ver quién es y ahí está una morena con ojos grandes y marrones.

\- Hola- contesto ligeramente

\- Me llamo Regina y supongo que si las dos estamos aquí es porque seremos compañeras verdad?

\- Así es, mi nombre es Belle

\- Mucho gusto, espero que seamos buenas amigas, puedes contar conmigo en lo que desees, y quizás algún día podamos trabajar juntas- le sonrió

\- Claro que seremos amigas- ella se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

No sé cuánto me pase recordando pero una llamada me sobresalto.  
\- Mills Abogados, Buenos días  
\- Llamamos del hospital central, este es el numero de emergencia que encontramos en la agenda de la señorita Mills – siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo  
\- Regina? Que le ha pasado?- contesto preocupada  
\- ha tenido un accidente y me temo que su estado es muy delicado, si es usted familiar de la señorita puede venir para recibir informes de los médicos, de lo contrario agradecería que le comunique a sus familiares.  
\- De acuerdo, gracias- corto la comunicación

Dios mío esto no puede estar pasando, Regina tiene que estar bien, saco la agenda para llamar a Cora, quien se lo tomo con calma, a veces esta mujer me da miedo. Espero que llegue pronto, no es buen momento para seguir de vacaciones.

Estoy por salir y recuerdo a Robin, no sé si avisarle o no, no es familiar de Regina pero…  
\- Belle, buenos días- reconozco la voz, es Wendy, le había pedido un café  
\- Wendy tengo que irme, lo siento- digo esto y salgo con prisa.  
Llegue en tiempo record al hospital, pido informes y no me los quieren dar, solo soy su amiga y secretaria, creo que ahora si es buena idea llamar a Robin, puede que a él si le digan cómo se encuentra Regina.  
\- Robin, escúchame, Regina ha tenido un accidente, estoy en el hospital Central y por no ser familiar no me dicen nada, estoy desesperada, si tú vienes lo más probable es que si te los den.- le digo todo esto muy rápido esperando que me haya entendido  
\- Regina? Dios mío, voy para allá Belle.

 **Emma**

Vuelvo a la realidad, tratando de evitar recordar el día que le rompí el corazón a la única persona que realmente se preocupo por hacerme feliz.

Ashley se acerca y me dice que las cosas de Regina están guardadas en la parte de mi cubículo, que Whale lo ordeno así, por supuesto que fue él, seguro está disfrutando esto el muy desgraciado.  
Salgo de ahí sin responder a Ashley, y pensando que quizás ya hay alguien que venga por Regina, en el fondo se que no es muy buena idea salir a buscar, que encontrarme con su madre sería terrible. Aun así salgo y veo a Belle? Que hace ella aquí?  
\- Belle?- le digo acercándome  
\- Emma? Eres tú- se levanta, tiene los ojos llorosos  
\- Ey, ya no me recuerdas- le digo dándole un golpecito en el brazo- pero que estás haciendo aquí?  
\- Es Regina- lo dice en tono de disculpa- tuvo un accidente  
\- Lo sé, Mary Margareth la está atendiendo, yo soy la enfermera a cargo- le digo aun sin saber si me pondrán a cargo de Regina, espero que lo hagan.  
\- oh, eso me deja un poco más tranquila, pero dime Emma como se encuentra, que le paso?  
\- La chocaron en sus auto fuera de los tribunales, es todo lo que te puedo decir Belle, no eres familiar de ella y no puedo informarte más- además yo tampoco sé como esta Regina en este momento  
\- Esta bien Emma, ya avise a su madre, esta fuera pero me dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo y espero que este aquí esta noche.  
\- Gracias por entenderlo- no sé que mas decirle  
\- Emma?- me dice mirándome directamente a los ojos  
\- Si?  
\- Me alegra volver a verte después de tantos años, aunque no sea en las mejores circunstancias  
\- A mi también Belle- le sonrió  
\- Y como te enteraste del accidente?  
\- Trabajamos juntas- solo muevo la cabeza en señal de aprobación, se hace el silencio y es totalmente incomodo  
\- Debería irme, tengo trabajo, si necesitas algo solo búscame Belle- le digo eso sonriendo como despedida cuando un hombre se acerca  
\- Belle? Donde esta?- es un hombre alto, con ojos celestes, quizás sea su novio, es muy guapo  
\- Hola Robin, lo único que sé es lo que ella- me señala, se nota que está un poco incomoda pero no entiendo por qué- me dijo, no soy familiar no me pueden informa  
\- Dígame señorita cómo está Regina, que fue lo que le paso, que tiene?- dice el hombre mirándome directamente  
\- Como le dije a la señorita sufrió un choque, no le puedo informar mas a no ser que sean familiares  
\- Cómo que no me puede decir más!- Empieza a subir la voz- dígame cómo está, que es lo que tiene?- Belle lo toma del brazo  
-Robin cálmate, solo hace su trabajo  
\- Ya le dije que no le puedo informar mas- le contesto- usted no es familiar o sí?- lo digo en tono sarcástico por qué sé que no lo es, y su tonito me molesta mucho  
\- Tengo todo el derecho a saber qué es lo que tiene- Belle intenta que deje de hablar, no entiendo por qué- Soy su prometido.


End file.
